


Strange love

by Sadsam



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: "accidental", Action, Badass Jack, Badass Rhys, Blood, CEO Jack, Dark Humor, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Jack being Jack, M/M, Major Violence, Manipulation, Murder Husbands, Possessive Jack, Protective Rhys, Rhys has a secret, Rhys will fuck your shit up, Young Angel - Freeform, dark themes, if i can write it, jack steals rhys, mama hen rhys, pandorian rhys, rhys is older adoptive brother to fiona and sasha, rhys steals something from jack, smut later on, starts around the beginning of borderlands 2, suger daddy jack, very fucking rich jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadsam/pseuds/Sadsam
Summary: Rhys knew the risk when Fiona, Sasha and him decided to sneak into Helios and steal something from Jack office. It however did not go as planned.





	Strange love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story of mine that I've been working on for a few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy it, I don't have a beta because I will die like a man. I hope the summary didn't confuse people, I'll work on it. Anyway, enjoy the very first chapter :)

Rhys sat in a chair in the middle of hub of heroism as his sister, Sasha, talked to Fiona (other sister) over the echo comm. He could tell his sister was nervous, like it was there first con, all because Fiona stayed behind to make sure she didn't hurt herself and the baby. When they were all together, they were confident. Now, even Rhys was nervous, rubbing his hands together as Sasha went over the plan with Fiona again. So he sat there, looking around the hub and watch as some people finger gunned battle or got coffee, or they were being assholes to each other.

Rhys jumped when Sasha slammed her hands on the table, causing people to turn and look at them for a second before turning away, as she whispered shouted into the echo comm.

"Fi! You want us to steal not one but two fucking things from Handsome Jack?! Why?!" Sasha was foaming at this point. Her eyebrow was raised as her teeth were gritted. Rhys groaned as he laid his head into his arms. Fi was really trying to kill them huh?

There was a slight mumble coming from the echo comm that Rhys couldn't hear, which he was very thankful for, before Sasha took a breathe and nodded her head before saying 'yes'. Sasha looked at Rhys with an apologetic look on her face, to which Rhys felt his body tense. So, he guessed he was going to be getting more shit from Jack's office- wonderful. Nodding his head slightly (so small that you wouldn't notice it if you weren't paying attention) in agreement, he wasn't going to let his sister go anywhere near that office where that man was at. If he died, it was better then them. He wouldn't live with himself if either of his sisters died.

Grabbing the forgotten coffee, he took several big gulps before Sasha finally said bye to Fi. Rubbing his face with her hands before laying her head on the cool table, Rhys reached over to pet her hair. She always calmed down when he or Fi did that when they were younger, and it seemed it still work. She looked up, a small thankful smile on her face which Rhys smiled back at. They were just about to get up, actually get started on their mission as quickly as possible so they can leave when the speakers went on.

"Ello' ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" handsome Jack's voice echoed down the hub. His voice in an amusement but also irked tone. Ah, so he was annoyed at something, joy. "a vault hunter is still alive and you all know how that isn't-" Rhys tuned him out as Sasha and him both nodded at other another again before both getting up and making their way over to where they had to go.

"That man is a menace." Sasha states with a blank look on her face, she was irked. Rhys nodded in agreement. The man is trying to destroy Pandora, Sasha's and Rhys home, sure it was a shit show of a planet but its home for them. For the time being anyway. Once they stole the artifact from Jack's office and some data that Rhys needed to get while Sasha distracted, they will be rolling in money. Hopefully they don't get caught. Which shouldn't be a problem, Rhys had a few cards up his sleeve.

Opening the door before heading down the hallway to the elevator, they pressed the top floor. They've been at this station for months, making plans (nerves hitting them every time Fi called them on their echo comm) before getting to know a few people and schedules to figure this all out. So finally after four months, they were ready to get the shit from Jack's office.

"And since I'm the hero-" Rhys reached out with his hand, pressing a few things into the air and speakers all powered off. Stopping Jack mid sentence. Rhys was so glad for that, it was beginning to piss him off.

"You didn't have to use _that_ Rhys to get him out of his office." Sasha whispers yells out, back handing him hard. He winces at the pain before a grin took over his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"They won't even know it's me, plus Jack will leave to go down to the guys working the speakers to see who "dare" turn him off" He laughs out. Sasha scowls at him before walking out of the elevator and going over to the guy named Blake.

Time for her to flirt that mans pants off. Hopefully not, or Rhys will fight the guy.

The guys pants better stay on.

Nodding at each other, Sasha walked over to the guy while Rhys hid in a corner, time for the show to start. With a grin Rhys watches as Sasha lays it on thick and the poor guy was none the wiser when he looks up, a blush coming instantly on his face. Rhys snickered softly to himself, remembering the first time August saw Sasha for the first time also, his mouth was on the floor like the guy's was.

"Can you show me what this does?" She asks after a few minutes of them going back and forth. Her pressing the screen five times was all Rhys needed to move from his hiding spot before slowly making his way to Jack's office. He waited five seconds before he opened the door.

Quickly going into the room, he shut the door as quietly as he could. He wasn't quiet enough for Blake went "what was that" his sister must of said something to distract him for he waited with bated breathe. Finally after a minute or so, Rhys turns back around and is relieved to see that yes Jack was not in his office anymore. Pressing a few things in the air, Rhys sighed softly.

"Unlock." 

Then the security in the room shut down.

With a smirk Rhys made his way over to Jacks desk. Sitting down on it and instantly relaxing Rhys groaned as he leaned into the chair. Maybe Rhys can steal the damn chair too because it feels amazing! After three solid minutes of him doing nothing and almost napping in the chair for how fucking amazing it felt, Rhys shook his head before getting to work. Cracking his knuckles he started unlocking and hacking Jack's computer. Jack may be a great, hell amazing! Hacker but Rhys was better. It was enough said when he got access in under a minute.

Easy peasy.

Moving the files into his hard drive that he put into the computer, he laughed softly when it was finished and he got it to where it looked like nobody touched it or even stole from it. Erasing his existence from ever being in the computer. Moving (reluctantly) from the chair he went over to the shelf that held many things that Rhys couldn't tell if they were crap or actually stuff that were needed. Grabbing the thing that Fi showed him that looked like he remembered the picture (or was close to what it looked like) Rhys made his way out of the office. Not before he turned on the security again.

Leaving the office, Rhys laughed as Fi was on the other side of the desk and looking at the computer, Blake's face was as red as a tomato, the poor fool. Rhys made his way over to the elevator as Sasha laughed and moved away from the guy.

"Sorry my brothers here, Bye bye!" She yells out as she runs into the elevator, Blake's standing up and a word not being able to get out before the door was closed. 

That was almost too easy.

Sharing a look at one another, Not even asking if he got the shit by seeing his shit eating grin, before they both began to laugh like hyenas. They did it. They actually fucking conned the so called 'hero' without the fucking bastard even realizing it!

"That was amazing!" 

"It was!"

Finally, when the elevator finally stopped on the docks to get to Pandora, the doors opened up. Looking at his sister who was still laughing, Rhys moved forward before getting stopped by a wall causing him to stop himself from falling back. His sisters laugh was caught short. What the hell?

"Now what seems to be so funny Kiddo's?" A voice they both were all so familiar with.

Fuck him running. Rhys thought as he looked up slightly to see that standing there (the man who he ran into) was none other than Handsome Jack. The same Jack they just stole from not even five minutes ago.

"Don't keep me waiting kiddos."

Again, fuck him running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if nobody is in character I am trying /).(\


End file.
